Billy Joe Cobra Museum/Gallery
Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.01.43 PM.png|Introducing the world-famous teen casanova that makes girls' hearts melt, Wax Billy! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.02.42 PM.png|Spencer's glorious vision of the Billy Joe Cobra museum. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.02.53 PM.png|Billy's remarkable metamorphosis into Spencer's Barney-like dinosaur statue begins. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.03.08 PM.png|"Oh, come on, you can't even see it!" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.03.15 PM.png|Jig's up, Spence. You can totally see it. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.03.54 PM.png|Introducing the new friend... Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.04.37 PM.png|Is this perspective, or just Billy's legs on maximum overdrive? Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.05.01 PM.png|Spencer presenting himself as an effervescent little angel. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.05.29 PM.png|Jane proudly displaying her balloons. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.06.01 PM.png|The first of many, many bribes throughout this episode. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.06.22 PM.png|Spencer Wright in new HooverScope™ vision! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.06.34 PM.png|"I hate museums. They're so boring." Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.06.58 PM.png|Madame X is always watching. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.08.04 PM.png|Soccer Mom and her toothing infant demon are first in line. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.08.22 PM.png|A perfect picture of the two's initial intentions. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.10.40 PM.png|"I'm sure...tickets are...somewhere...around...here..." Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.11.08 PM.png|Nothing better than getting face-deep in some quality 'za. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.12.56 PM.png|"Hey! I know three chords!" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.13.05 PM.png|Spencer, moments before demanding a bribe. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.13.26 PM.png|Tourists seizing opportunities in their personal BJC tours. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.13.33 PM.png|Rock on, star-shades guy! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.13.44 PM.png|Billy, teary-eyed over how he's helping his fans. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.14.06 PM.png|And I was like, baby, baby, baby, no! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.14.18 PM.png|She simply must have her genuine BJC hood ornament. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.15.27 PM.png|Exasperated with Hoover moments before pounding him into dust. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.15.51 PM.png|The aftereffects of said "pounding into dust". Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.16.03 PM.png|In the Freaky Tiki Room, which contains the third largest indoor waterfall in Beverly Heights. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.16.23 PM.png|"If you must know, I had to use the bathroom and the gas station was closed!" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.16.45 PM.png|The human baby: nature's vacuum cleaner. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.17.29 PM.png|Billy can't take any more, Spencer, stop pushing your luck! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.18.36 PM.png|''"It's haunted!"'' Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.18.48 PM.png|Billy retaliating against Spencer. It was to be expected. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.18.23 PM.png|"So it's gonna be like that?" "Yeah, it's gonna be like that!" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.19.05 PM.png|"Let's go, move along, make it snappy." Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.19.43 PM.png|Behold, nature's steamroller: the common herd of tourists! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.19.23 PM.png|That's one tenderized steak right there. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.20.18 PM.png|The local strange kids are tired of the BJC haunted museum. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.20.47 PM.png|"Oh yeah? Let's see how you like people getting their mitts all over your stuff!" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.21.13 PM.png|Touch, touch touch, touch, touch. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.21.29 PM.png|"Oh, why? Is this something important of yours?" Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.21.52 PM.png|Spencer literally crossed the line. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.22.29 PM.png|There's a reason why uber-famous celebs have things like bodyguards on them at all times. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.22.57 PM.png|Hoover, give him back! He's not yours! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.23.13 PM.png|Security is on the job! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.23.20 PM.png|Security is still on the job! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.23.27 PM.png|Security stubbornly remains on the job! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.23.37 PM.png|Security did a real good job. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.23.56 PM.png|Holding a memorial for Wax Billy. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.24.08 PM.png|Spencer's got a big soap-opera-style surprise for Billy! Screen Shot 2013-05-25 at 12.33.40 AM.png|You guessed it -- Wax Billy returns from the dead! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.24.31 PM.png|"You're lookin' like a real good friend right now, bromingo!" Screen Shot 2013-05-25 at 12.34.02 AM.png|Wax Billy, we do love you so. Screen Shot 2013-05-25 at 12.34.33 AM.png|It's tough love. Category:Episode galleries